futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkismball
Darkismball is a religion that appeared in Northern Europe in 9868 and captured their first country in 9873, Dark Norwayball. They believe that the world is controlled by a dark (good) force and a rebelled by a bright force (evil). And everyone that believes in another religion is evil. But darkists don't kill others, they convert others- though if the others refuse, then they Will over and over be asked to convert. From 9900 to 10400 it was by far the quickest growing religion in the world. Oh, and their colours are black and purple. How To Be A Darkist The following are the rules for being a darkist: # Have black and purple in your flag. # Don't eat any kind of meat other than fish and pork. # You have to sit on a holy chair 10 times a day. # You have to read at least 1 page of "the Darkis" every week. # If you find a country of another religion, try to convert them. # You CAN'T '''say the words "Star, stars or shiny" '''Origin The religion appared as, in the Darkis, "a purple lightning struck an abandoned cottage in northern norway, and in that moment a strong Electric force hit an underground cable, with connections in multiple cities and villages in northern norway. Within moments, thousands of People were electrocuted, and when they woke up, they saw the world in a whole New perspective. With a strong urge to convert others, they traveled to Oslo, New Talinn and crimea." RELATIONS Monikaismball Well... I respect your decicions and rules but... That punishment seems a little extreme? No offense... Uber Christianityball Okay, this went right Over the Line. Can't we all just respect each others religions? Please? Lenkismball I like it! Very nice religion and way to spread peace. But i dont understand why you have anything against my conversions... You might say they get annoyed but its still their choice to convert. Gachaismball Closer friends to him. I still dont like his religion though... Neo-Hellenismball I got nothing against you but you hate New religions? Why? People should be able to believe in whatever they want... Gamingismball A religion about gaming? Nice. Shui Chinaball Why do you hate me? Authoritarian Spanish Federationball The government chases my followers and kills them. What a dick. Great Molossiaball YOU HATE ME TOO? WHY? Molossian Nordicball Mollossia you piece of shit WHY DO YOU HATE ME!? Chaosismball Alright, I made a song for you... • Listen up, you stupid cunt • Leave people alone you sick piece of shit • Ohh, you sick piece of shiiiiit • Your religion is based on a game • Grooow up, it's not too late • Ohhh, not too laaaate • THE ONLY GOOD THING ABOUT YOU, PIECE OF SHIT • IS THAT YOU LIKE DARKNESS • NOW STOP ABUSING INNOCENT PEOPLE FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR GAAAAAAME • b-b-b-b-bitch New Monikaismball I like their new concept way more than the previous monikaism concept. Category:Religionball Category:Northern Europe Category:Norwegian-speaking Category:Finnish-speaking Category:Darkist